


How Jughead got his (writing) Groove Back

by Lattes_lipstick_literature



Series: Green Pen Universe [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Green Pen Series, Jeronica, Sequel to Like a Rom Com, what are tags really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattes_lipstick_literature/pseuds/Lattes_lipstick_literature
Summary: His finger curls over the pen and lifts it from the case. It is heavier than one would think but very well made. He knows that she regrets buying it for him, especially after he told her about not writing but he loved it.Veronica is the only person in New York that knows what writing actually means to him.Breathing he dips the pen in the black ink, watching the gold tip be immersed in the dark liquid. He gives it a swirl and removes it quickly.He puts the pen to paper and writes Veronica, thank you.Sequel to Like A Rom Com





	How Jughead got his (writing) Groove Back

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, seems like people wanted me to expand the universe so I did. Maybe I'll expand it again if I can think of more. If you have an idea or suggestion of what you want to see let me know!

Everyone always thinks that love should be hard, that if you don't have to constantly fight for it then it's not worth it. Every teen drama and movie shows this and Jughead wonders what it's doing to children's brains.

 

He can't lie he thought the same thing. It's why he let himself drown in his relationship with Betty all those years ago. Being with Veronica now he knows it's the exact opposite, loving someone and having them love you back, it's easy.

 

It's healthy.

 

Veronica doesn't keep secrets from him (She's actually the most honest person he knows), she doesn't guilt him into doing things he doesn't like (He just makes the effort without being asked), and most importantly she doesn't question his decisions (past or present).

 

She just accepts him.

 

He doesn't regret his relationship with Betty, not one bit, but sometimes he wonders.

 

What it would have been like if he had Veronica and Archie had gotten with Betty in high school. His fingers twitch when his mind fills with scenarios.

 

He gets nauseous thinking about writing it down.

 

Sure he's written things, considering he went to college and majored in English, but nothing he actually cared about.

 

It's been 9 years.

 

It's the only thing that he regrets about when it comes to Betty.

 

When she had left he lost his ability to write freely and creatively, Lost his curiosity and he mainly just lost himself.

 

Now though he's getting it back.

 

There are these moments that he has with Veronica, where she is just there. She could just be looking over case files, glasses slightly askew, drinking a glass of wine and suddenly his mind fills with words.

 

Words about her.

 

He loses his breath just thinking about it. He wants to write them down, wants to capture every look, every movement, every breath.

 

Jughead has never been one to write poetry but he thinks he could for Veronica.  

 

He knows that Veronica is worried that he does not write anymore. He knew she was worried to even ask him about it, but she finally did one night in bed.

 

It leads to a long discussion, that had Veronica in tears about his inability. It took him by surprise those tears, his woman is so strong and invincible but to have her crying and over him.

 

He hates those fucking tears.

 

It's why he is currently seated at the desk in their office/guest bedroom, the journal that Veronica gave him for Christmas open and ready with the pens laid out neatly next to it.

 

His palms are sweaty, and he just stares.

 

Veronica is currently at work and he doesn't have class today and he finished his edits yesterday.

 

He's been sitting here for an hour already.

 

He breathes in and out slowly to keep steady. _Just write_ his mind repeats over and over again.

 

_Grow some fucking balls!_

 

Pushing himself up he literally throws himself from the desk landing a bit too roughly against the wall on the opposite side.

 

He's shaking with anger at himself, he holds back the scream that wants to release itself from his throat.

 

He doesn't want to explain to the neighbors what he is going through.

 

Balling his hands into fists, he fights for calm. He wants a cigarette but fights that feeling too. Forcing his feet to move, they feel like lead as he slowly makes his way back to the desk.

 

Falling back into the chair, he feels so exhausted. He unclenches his hand. Turning his focus from the blank pages in front of him, he turns to look at the pens.

 

They are beautifully crafted, and he's pretty sure that the feather at the end is real.his finger slides over the _JJIII_ grateful for the fact she used those letters.

 

His finger curls over the pen and lifts it from the case. It's heavier than one would think but very well made. He knows that she regrets buying it for him, especially after he told her about not writing but he loved it.

 

Veronica is the only person in New York that knows what writing actually means to him.

 

Breathing he dips the pen in the black ink, watching the gold tip be immersed in the dark liquid. He gives it a swirl and removes it quickly.

 

He puts the pen to paper and writes _Veronica_ , _thank you._

 

He breathes out the breath that he was unconsciously holding.

 

He thinks about what to write next and while he knows that he isn't quite ready to really  _write_ he knows that leaving this book to waste away would cost him more of himself.

 

He will not go without a fight.

 

He thinks about his travels, what brought him here and now he knows what to write. He will use this journal as a way to document his earlier traveling experience.

 

Once again placing the pen to page he doesn't hesitate.

 

_The morning was surprisingly cool that summer day I decided to leave Riverdale behind…_

 

He doesn't know how long he writes but suddenly there is a hand on his shoulder and he realizes that Veronica is home from work.

 

“Shit Ronnie, I meant to have dinner ready by now.” He rushes to get up but her hand is firm on his shoulder and it keeps him still.

 

“It's fine Jugs, I was actually craving Thai and was checking if you wanted me to order your usual.” He sees her eye the journal but places a kiss on his lips when she notices him watching her.

 

“Yea, that would be great.” She smiles and leaves the room to place their orders.

 

It takes him almost a week to completely fill his book. He wrote practically non stop whenever he had free time, and Veronica never once complained or questioned what he was doing. Just smiled and gave him kisses.

 

When he sees the pages filled with his writing he feels accomplished but at the same time so very empty. He still has some stories left, but can't find the motivation to crack open a composition book to finish.

 

When he sits next to her on the couch that night without his journal she frowns.

 

“Where is the journal?” He blinks at her.

 

“I filled it up” He smiles at her and she gives him the biggest smile back. Two days later sitting prettily on his desk is another engraved journal almost identical to the one he got before.

 

There on the front page in Veronica's curly writing is _I will buy you a million of these as long as you Never Stop, love you!_

 

He leaves the first journal on her nightstand for her to read as a thank you.

 

He's cursing because he can't find any of his green pens anywhere. He wonders if Veronica really did banish them since she is always complaining about him leaving them everywhere but quickly dispels the thought.

 

She wouldn't right?

 

He really needs to grade these fucking papers. The students have been waiting a while and he promised to have them graded by now, but he's been so busy with writing that he just let it go longer than normal.

 

Opening his bag and shoving his hand inside his fingers close around something solid and he pulls it out. His heart nearly stops when he realizes what it is.

 

It's the flash drive that he wrote all the Riverdale stories on.

 

His phone chimes loudly in his pocket and he reaches for it without realizing it.

 

_V: I didn't take your pens, but I did find one in my underwear drawer this morning. It might still be there._

 

He blinks and heads to their bedroom. His phone chimes again.

 

_V: I would really like to know why it's in there you perv. Expecting an answer when I get home tonight._

 

He can practically hear the teasing lift in her voice. He finds the pen in the drawer as she said but honestly has no idea how it got in there.

 

He starts to grade papers but his eyes keep going back to the flash drive he set on the table. It's almost like its mocking him, but he gets through the papers grading a bit easier than normal. He refuses to look at the drive until he's done entering the grades on his laptop.

 

Once he's done he blinks and his eyes land on the drive again. Picking it up with his fingers he plugs it in before he can change his mind. He can hear his breath in the quiet of the room.

 

Loading up the document he puts in mind into editor mode. Critically he looks over the first story about Jason's murder. There are a number of things he would mark and change and while his hands hover over the keyboard, ultimately he leaves it alone.

 

Suddenly his mind is racing. His writing is surprisingly great for a 16-year-old kid, and he wonders if he would have ever gotten published. He runs his hands through his hair, but he wants to know now, needs to know what anyone would think of this.

 

His very own _In Cold Blood._

 

When Veronica comes home later that night exhausted and hungry he gives her a kiss and a plate of pasta. He rubs her shoulders and neck to relieve tension and that turns into kissing which turns into more.

 

Later that night he goes to her phone and copies a contact of someone who he hasn't talk to in years. When they leave for work the next day they kiss goodbye and say “I love you.” it always comes so easy.

 

When he's done with classes and arrives home he immediately takes out his cell phone and calls.

 

“Why hello there _Hobo Jones_ , how is my favorite dark-haired princess?” He rolls his eyes, of course, she would know his number.

 

“Hello, Cheryl, Veronica and I are great. Hows Toni?”

 

“She is stunningly amazing as always.” Cheryl chirps. “but that's not why you called and I really detest small talk so out it with it already.” It's all he really needs before he launches into what he really wants. When he's done explaining she's silent and he almost thinks that she hung up on him.

 

“I thought you would have asked sooner” her voice startles him.

 

“Yeah, me too,” he admits

 

“Fine, send me the story I'll read it and get back to you.” He blinks he thought it would have been harder.

 

“Okay,” he gets her email address but he feels he needs to warn her still. “ Cheryl, there will be details…” he trails off because he doesn't want to voice what these details are. She is already going to read it, he really doesn't want to add any more to her pain.

 

“I know,” Her voice comes out soft and very un-Cheryl-like. “I'm a big girl _Street Rat_ I can handle this” and he has no doubt that she can.

 

He emails her as soon as she hangs up.

 

He's restless a couple of days after, he doesn't call Cheryl again but he thinks about it. Veronica is growing annoyed with him and he tries to calm down but ultimately he ends up telling her his plan.

 

“Why didn't you ask me?” She sounds a bit hurt and that is honestly the last thing he would ever want.

 

“Its Cheryl's brother, out of everyone it would affect her the most. Plus I know she wouldn't let those feelings cloud her judgment on the story. I think I was always going to tell her first.” Veronica nods, understanding. She always understands him.

 

“Your right, she deserved to be the first to know” He calms down a little now that Veronica knows.

 

He gets Cheryl's email that night. Just two words but it's enough.

 

_Do it._

 

On their only mutual day off they spend it sending his story to every publishing house and agent they find.  He apologizes but she waves him off and rolls her eyes.

 

Later that night he makes it up to her by cooking her favorite meal and worshiping her body. His head is between her thighs when he thinks _I need to be with you forever. Marry me, please._

 

It's on the tip of his tongue but he doesn't say it out loud.

 

She deserves to have the romantic moment of him getting down on one knee with a ring, not post-coital and sweaty with sex hair.

 

Soon the responses start coming in, letters of rejection that revert him back to that insecure 16-year-old boy.

 

Veronica leaves little notes, mostly about famous authors, painters, directors, and actors all rejected at first but who go on to rule the industry.

 

It works but mostly because of Veronica than her encouragement.

 

Veronica brings in the mail one day and wordlessly hands him an envelope from a relatively big publisher, he opens it while she stands patiently. He expects rejection but sits straighter when he realizes that they want to set up a meeting.

 

He tells Veronica who lets out a girlish scream and pulls him in for a huge hug.

 

He kisses her and puts every single ounce of feeling into it and it takes both of their breaths away.

 

Things start to get physical but she pushes him away before they can get too intense, and places his phone in his hands.

 

“Call them, set up the meeting,” she says then makes her way into the bedroom stripping as she goes. “I'll be waiting for you with a reward.” His open is hanging open and he tries to gather his thoughts.

 

He sets up the meeting for two days from now and races to the bedroom crashing into the doorway bare-chested with his pants around his ankles.

 

Veronica takes the day off and goes with him for moral support but he knows it's to make sure they don't have him sign anything without her reading it. Her lawyer instincts front and center.

 

He meets the agent, a middle-aged woman with blonde hair that reminds him a little of Betty. She cheery and she's nice as they talk about his story, but turns serious when he asks if they want to publish it.

 

“We do, however we were thinking if maybe having to change things a little.” His defenses rise as he says this but Veronica gives his hand a squeeze and takes control.

 

“And what sort of things are you referring to.” Her voice has taken on a tone he's never heard and now will forever refer to as her lawyer tone.

 

“Well, while I know you said this was nonfiction, we were hoping to publish it as fiction. Add a few more scenes give it more dramatics, it would be an amazing a Young Adult story.” he feels insulted, they want him to take his story, the one that _fucked_ him up so bad that he almost alienated everyone in his life. They want him to change it to fiction and for it to be a YA novel?

 

He almost tells the Betty impersonator to fuck off, that she can take her offer and shove it. Something stops him then, he thinks of his fresh faces students in his 101 class, barely adults, he thinks of Veronica, of Archie, of himself at sixteen years old. Literature and writing was his safe haven, his home when he didn't have one.

 

That's what fuels his answer.

 

“Yes, I think I can do that.” He feels Veronica's stare and gives her a smile to tell her that he's okay with this.

 

He lets Veronica talk the details of his contract, they expect a trilogy and he thinks that's fine. He has enough stories to last him.

 

That night he goes home and starts rewriting his story. He ends up with three female leads, a redhead named Cherry whose brother goes missing the weekend of July 4th.

 

Bethany, a blonde haired girl whose family hates Cherry's but is investigating her sister's entrance into an institution.

 

Last but not least there's Vanessa the dark-haired new girl who just moved to Lakeside from New York and gets tangled into the story.

 

Cheryl, Betty, and Veronica.

 

Minor characters are Arnold, a redheaded jock who is Bethany's love interest. Kasey, Cherry’s gay best friend who joins her on her investigation and Jonathan a dark brooding boy who seems to be suspect number one. Jonathan catches Vanessa's eye, but he constantly pushes her away.

 

Archie, Kevin, and himself.

 

He didn't expect to give himself a place in the story but can't help but give into the what-ifs that he had about their high school relationships.

 

He already has the trilogy mapped out. The first book will focus on Cheryl and her family’s secrets with her dad ultimately being the one who did it. Second is Bethany's story and the black hood who's her father. Lastly Vanessa and her mob dad who is trying to take down Lakeside.

 

It is while planning this that he realizes the pattern of father's who were always the bad guys. He shakes his head.

 

He gives everyone a call explaining his books and if it's okay to use their experiences.

 

He gets mixed reactions from Cheryl's “ _I always knew you were obsessed with me”_ to Kevin's “ _Give me a meaningful high school relationship”_ and finally Reggie's “ _Why am I not the main character, DUDE!”_ He shakes his head at the new mayor of Riverdale.

 

Archie is ecstatic for him, laughing and yelling over the phone in excitement, making Jughead do the same.

 

“Thank you, Archie.” His voice gets serious and he feels his eyes prick with emotion.

 

“No need to thank me Jug, you're my brother. Through thick and thin I'll always be there.” He allows the emotion to overwhelm him.

 

“I'm sorry about everything I've put you through, Arch. It was stupid to think I could push you away. You're my family, I'd be lost without you.” Tears start to run down his face.

 

“Jug, there is no need to apologize. The past is the past. What matters is here and now.” Archie's voice is strong and forceful, but there's so much emotion behind it.

 

“I love you man,” he chokes out.

 

“I love you too Jughead.” Archie's voice sounds wet and they both are silent trying to get under control.

 

Archie breaks the silence first.

 

“So did you ever think in High School that I would be dating Betty, and you would be with Veronica?” He lets out a wet laugh.

 

“Nope,” he pops the p “but I'm happy. I love her. I think I'm going to marry her.”

 

“Dude!” Archie laughs “ I feel the same way about Betty, I would have proposed already but I'm still kinda afraid of her mom.” Jughead wasn't surprised that Alice Cooper was still nightmare inducing.

 

There is one person left to call and he tries to sweet talk Veronica into doing it. She gives him a nonplussed look and places the number she had written down in his hand.

 

“Jughead Jones I refuse to do your dirty work for you, now call her.”

 

It takes him a day to gather the courage.

 

She answers after two rings her voice bright. He expected pain and heartbreak hearing her voice but is pleasantly surprised when he doesn't feel anything.

 

“Hey Betty,” his voice is strong and steady.

 

They talk for a while, doing a bit of reminiscing. She tells him about California, him about his job and book. She gives him her consent and is honored that he made her one of the main characters. Eventually, it leads back to their relationship and he tells her he doesn't plan on including it in his books. She understands and starts to apologize but he doesn't let her.

 

“You did the right thing, Betty. It hurt, but it was the right thing to do. I can't have you apologizing for making a decision that lead me to being the man I am today, that lead me to Veronica.” She thanks him for understanding her voice breaking and he knows she is trying to hold back tears.

 

“I'm so happy you guys found each other. You both deserve to be happy” Sincerity dripping with every word.

 

“I'm happy for you and Archie” He counters remembering Archie's phone call earlier.

 

Eventually, they give their goodbyes and he feels a weight lift off his shoulders.

 

It's nice to have closure.

 

When Veronica comes home he meets her at the door and gives her a kiss pressing her against the wall. There is not an inch separating them and he pulls his lips back slightly from hers and when he talks they ghost against each other.

 

“Thank you, you knew I needed that.”  They breathe heavily against each others mouth, sharing the same air. “You always know what I need, don't you?” She gives him a peck before she answers.

 

“Of course.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I did this from Jughead's POV I was nervous a bit but I hope it came out well.


End file.
